1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve structures and more particularly pertains to a container dispensing valve for selectively dispensing contents of a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, valve structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art valve structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,611; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,719; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,909; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,698; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,989.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a container dispensing valve for selectively dispensing contents of a bottle which includes a mounting cap securable to a threaded neck of the bottle, a valve assembly coupled to the mounting cap which can be selectively operated by an actuating assembly to effect dispensing of the contents of the bottle, wherein the actuating assembly includes a lever arm extending proximal to the bottle for facilitating operation of the valve assembly with a single hand.
In these respects, the container dispensing valve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively dispensing the contents of a bottle.